1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a valve for regulating pressure in a fluid system. The fluid system may be incorporated into an article of footwear.
2. Background Art
Athletic footwear must provide stable and comfortable support for the body while subject to various types of stress. It is important that the shoe be comfortable and provide support during various foot movements associated with athletic activity.
One of the problems associated with footwear, especially athletic shoes, has always been striking a balance between support and cushioning. Throughout the course of an average day, the feet and legs of an individual are subjected to substantial impact forces. Running, jumping, walking, and even standing exert forces upon the feet and legs of an individual which can lead to soreness, fatigue, and injury.
The human foot is a complex and remarkable piece of machinery, capable of withstanding and dissipating many impact forces. The natural padding of fat at the heel and forefoot, as well as the flexibility of the arch, help to cushion the foot.
An athlete's stride is partly the result of energy which is stored in the flexible tissues of the foot. For example, a typical gait cycle for running or walking begins with a “heel strike” and ends with a “toe-off”. During the gait cycle, the main distribution of forces on the foot begins adjacent to the lateral side of the heel (outside of the foot) during the “heel strike” phase of the gait, then moves toward the center axis of the foot in the arch area, and then moves to the medial side of the forefoot area (inside of the foot) during “toe-off”. During a typical walking or running stride, the achilles tendon and the arch stretch and contract, storing and releasing energy in the tendons and ligaments. When the restrictive pressure on these elements is released, the stored energy is also released, thereby reducing the burden which must be assumed by the muscles.
Although the human foot possesses natural cushioning and rebounding characteristics, the foot alone is incapable of effectively overcoming many of the forces encountered during athletic activity. Unless an individual is wearing shoes which provide proper cushioning and support, the soreness and fatigue associated with athletic activity is more acute, and its onset accelerated. The discomfort for the wearer that results may diminish the incentive for further athletic activity. Equally important, inadequately cushioned footwear can lead to injuries such as blisters; muscle, tendon and ligament damage; and bone stress fractures. Improper footwear can also lead to other ailments, including back pain.
Proper footwear should complement the natural functionality of the foot, in part, by incorporating a sole (typically including an outsole, midsole and insole) which absorbs shocks. However, the sole should also possess enough resiliency to prevent the sole from being “mushy” or “collapsing,” thereby unduly draining the stored energy of the wearer.
In light of the above, numerous attempts have been made to incorporate into a shoe improved cushioning and resiliency. For example, attempts have been made to enhance the natural resiliency and energy return of the foot by providing shoes with soles which store energy during compression and return energy during expansion. These attempts have included the formation of shoe soles that include springs, gels or foams such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) or polyurethane (PU). However, all of these tend to either break down over time or do not provide adequate cushioning characteristics.
Another concept practiced in the footwear industry to improve cushioning and energy return has been the use of fluid-filled systems within shoe soles. These devices attempt to enhance cushioning and energy return by transferring a pressurized fluid between the heel and forefoot areas of a shoe. The basic concept of these devices is to have cushions containing pressurized fluid disposed adjacent the heel and forefoot areas of a shoe.
However, a cushioning device which is pressurized with fluid at the factory is comparatively expensive to manufacture. Further, pressurized fluid tends to escape from such a cushioning device, requiring large molecule fluids such as Freon gas to be used as the inflating fluid. A cushioning device which contains air at ambient pressure provides several benefits over similar devices containing pressurized fluid. For example, generally a cushioning device which contains air at ambient pressure will not leak and lose air, because there is no pressure gradient in the resting state.
Inflatable systems have been utilized in the upper and sole of an article of footwear to improve the fit and/or cushioning of such footwear, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,985 to Marvin et al. Typically, an inflatable system for footwear includes a bladder, an inflation mechanism, a deflation mechanism, and one or more one-way valves to control airflow through the system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,985 to Marvin et al. is an example of such an inflatable system for footwear.
Inflatable systems have also been utilized in the upper of an article of footwear to improve the fit, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,985 to Marvin et al.
However, each individual wearing footwear with an inflatable system, either for fit or cushioning, may desire a different amount of inflation for proper fit and/or cushioning. The individual may also desire varying amounts of cushioning based on an intended use when wearing the article of footwear for a variety of activities. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to be able to adjust the pressure within an inflatable fluid system.